The Crystal Of the Sun
by SweetHeartJamie
Summary: She sits on the edge of a war that has raged for so long that many of the heroes of previous times have been cast into myths, no longer believed to be true. Now she has to help defeat the enemy but the price she pays is everything she once new and loved.
1. Chapter 1

The Ceremony  
  
The dawn of a new day breaks the morning sky setting it streaked with a golden glow of the sunrise. Dewdrops fall lazily from leaves on the trees outside.  
"Get out of bed!" yelled an annoyed mother hastily readying the evening meal so that it would not be a hassle later (the meal consisted of smoked fish and some fruits). "But mom just a little bit longer!" A lazy girl calls from her bedroom. "I will have none of this 'a little bit longer' you get out of bed right now or you will not be going to the ceremonies," She announced in a motherly discipline. "That's not fair!" the girl yelled jumping up out of bed. "Now that your up get dressed and ready for the ride to the grounds!" her mom hastily exclaimed. The girl yawned wearily and began to put on her clothes. They weren't much more than cloth shirt, a vest and some hide pants but they worked for everyday life. She was not that tall compared to some of the people she had met and was a bit larger too but she did not mind for her strength made up for where her agility ran short. She had a scar on her back that extended from the bottom of her neck halfway down her back. The scar had been from the ceremony for her father. When he had died the traditional ceremony of loss was preformed and they had used magic to place the scar apon their backs. Only the Tarrow's preformed this ritual and no one else knew of it. Suddenly she realized she was late and without another word her and her mother came bursting out of the house and getting hastily onto there saddled horses awaiting them in the stable outside. They rode quickly towards the fabled spot of the ceremony. Something caught the girl's eye that made her slow to a trot and stop. It was none other than the elusive Mr. Tibbens. He had helped her and her mother achieve the easy life they had now by giving them money and his old home. Now he looked very happy indeed. A smile was wide across his face. Well you see he is not the sort you would see everyday. He wears tattered clothing and has a strangely crooked face. The shadows made him look shifty and uneasy. He was no criminal but often mistaken as one. He was also a dear friend of the girl and she could tell that he was not surprised to see her racing with her horse following her mother. "Ahh Diana I see you are going to the ceremonies on this fine day," he said with a big smile. "But first you must come with me for I have something incredible to show you." "Is it another creation?" inquired Diana as her horse stomped it's feet impatiently.  
You see she was rather fond of his strange ideas and creations. She never grew tired of his creations, for they all proved to be very interesting indeed and sometimes deadly.  
"Yes but this time I have discovered something truly incredible!" He announced his eyes sparkling with delight.  
"Well I guess a peak won't hurt," she said looking towards where her mother had just been but only swirling dust remained. "But then I have to leave."  
"Fine, fine," he answered delighted that she was coming to see his invention. "Just follow me."  
Diana led her horse over to a long wooden poll and tied her horse's reins to it careful to double not it. She followed Mr. Tibbens quickly as he led her through the bushes and towards his small hut. As they emerged from the forest his hut was quickly in view just apon the hilltop. You see this man had given most of his belongings and money to her family. He did not have much left for him. That would explain why his hut was a bit ragged and peeling. He seemed to like it that way so it did not bother Diana or her mother. They still worried for his health and never stopped trying to give back some of the money he had lent them. He quickly inserted his key into the lock and opened the door. Diana followed quickly behind. His home was full of strange creations and pieces of metal. She eagerly awaited Mr. Tibbens to reveal his new invention.  
"Do you remember my last invention?" he asked.  
"Yes," she answered dryly. "I wish you wouldn't have tried it on my pet for I wanted to keep him for a little longer."  
"Never mind that now," responded Mr. Tibbens. "Do you remember what it was supposed to do?"  
"It was supposed to enable him to change into any animal at will," she answered Diana, for one, had found that invention impossible.  
"Well I doubt his intelligence would have allowed him to manipulate the powerful concoction I had made anyways," he mumbled to himself. "But this time I believe I have finally harnessed the correct amount of items to create a powerful potion that will enable the drinker to become a changer, as I call them."  
"Changer?" Diana criticized. "Couldn't you have come up with a different name?"  
"Don't rush me I didn't have very much time to figure out a name!" He retorted. "I need a test subject for my new potion and I don't know where to get one!"  
"Well I'm out of small animals that I call pets," Diana grumbled. "Thanks to you."  
"I'm very sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "But I had to test my serums on something."  
"I understand," Diana replied.  
"Do you know where I could get a test subject?" He asked. "No," she answered.  
"Very well," he sighed. "At least you didn't come for nothing I can still show you the potion and I've made some tea so you can maybe join me for a moment before you leave." "Sounds delightful!" She replied happily.  
Not only was she fond of his countless valuables but she also loved his tea, which was famous for it's taste. He quickly walked over to a kettle he had over a small fire (indoor fires what will he think of next?) incased in a barrel shaped metal that he called a 'stove'. He lifted it off the top of the stove and poured it into two cups. He then asked Diana if she would fetch one of the logs for the fire from outside. She quickly ran outside and he slipped a large amount of his 'secret ingredient' into her cup but not his. (Can you guess what it is? Mr. Tibbens has put his potion in her drink!) He carefully added the normal ingredients and smiled to himself as Diana came in with a medium sized log and threw it in the fire. He showed her the potion. It was bright blue and sparkled like diamonds. Diana stood transfixed staring at it for a while. Mr. Tibbens pushed her drink towards her.  
"Drink up I don't want the tea to be wasted now," he said smiling.  
Diana took her cup and nodded her head appreciatively. You see it is a great honor to drink some of his fine tea for most don't get a chance to. When she had finished she found it very tempting to ask him for another cup of it. It was rude of course to ask for a refill unless it was offered to you, so she didn't.  
"Now Mr. Tibbens I thank you for your wonderful glass of tea but I must be off to the ceremonies before I'm late," she said smiling. "Bye."  
"Bye," he answered smiling to himself.  
She quickly ran back through the forest and jumped on her horse untying the reins and taking off. Mr. Tibbens followed her from the shadows of the forest. He did not want to loose track of her just in case his mixture took immediate effect. You see the way he had made it was sheer brilliance. It was only to take effect when the drinker was able to control the power it possessed. This rare kind of plant he had found made him able to create a superficial waiting period. It would remain dormant on the lining of the stomach and eventually go through into the blood, which let it release the power he had set into it. This strange mixture was somehow immune to the stomachs acids and actually sticks to it. This power was so skillfully made that he had combined all of the things he had been trying to make throughout his life into one. One super power which had many advantages that we will soon find out. But let us get back to the task at hand which is Diana riding down a dusty lane towards the ceremonies.  
Swift was the pace that she rode on her horse. She was riding Bolt so it was easier for a quick ride. Bolt was her favorite and best horse. She was always faster than the other horses and had been trained brilliantly by Mr. Tibbens. Finally Diana reached the ceremonies and tied her horse to a nearby tree so as not to frighten the other horses by tying her near them then alerting the entire crowd. But this way she could slip in quickly and without anyone noticing.  
"Diana where have you been!" her mother raged.  
Well almost nobody anyways.  
"I'm sorry I sort of fell off my horse while I wasn't watching the trail," she lied trying not to get Mr. Tibbens in trouble.  
"Fine but you know this is your ceremony so many people expect you to be here!" She said through clenched teeth. "Mrs. Silver already started the speech!"  
"Well let's just listen and everything will be fine," Diana answered.  
"You had better pay good attention!" Her mother snapped.  
Her mother turned her attention to Mrs. Silver and Diana followed her lead.  
"Today Diana Tarrow is turning ten and as we know that age is of great importance," Mrs. Silver droned on. "As many other of the clan have done she is going to have her path chosen that will control the fate of her life. I am very hopeful that she will be chosen for the right one that suits her. Now let us bring her forth and she may begin her life as a chosen of the temple."  
  
(A chosen of the temple means that she was chosen by the magic of the temple to have magic choose her life from here on.) Diana walked forwards and onto the stage. She nodded her head to the crowd telling that she was to accept her duty no matter what she was chosen for and that she knew fully of the responsibility. She walked forwards and reached the podium Mrs. Silver was standing at and smiling apprehensively. She held five medallions that signified each of the lives she could lead. There was peasant, warrior, mage, rogue and servant. Diana hoped with all her might that she would not be chosen as a servant. Mrs. Silver walked over to a large round bowl (highly resembling a birdbath) filled with water.  
"The consent of a mage to will the power of choice," she yelled then began to speak the sacred words. "Elyag Aesyz Atroc Xarb Akot Iazyd Aryam neves"  
She backed up and Diana walked forwards.  
"The words..." her voice cracked looking at the large apprehensive crowd and she then gained back some confidence from her mothers smiling face. "The words of a chosen that follows her fate, Elyag Aesyz Atroc Xarb Akot Iazyd Aryam neves."  
Her voice rang out loudly and echoed a few times. Mrs. Silver walked back over and brushed Diana's hand with hers on the way. Diana felt a jolt of electricity when their hands met. She looked down at her hand to see that a small scar in the shape of a heart had been placed on her wrist. She figured the jolt had been from Mrs. Silver since she was a mage but what had the small scar been for? Maybe all who were chosen of the temple received one.  
"And finally a bottle of pure Mayta juice from the finest fruits," she said taking out the bottle and opening it. "To signify that we dearly hold our harvest that sustains our life."  
She poured it in and the water turned a purple color. It began to bubble and steam then seemed to flash a bit. She walked over to the water and held up the medallions.  
"Now is the choosing of fate!" She yelled and dropped them in.  
The medallions hit the water sending ripples through its surface and they began to glow pure white light. It sent off a big flash almost blinding everyone around it. When the light began to diminish Diana dreaded the results. The light was finally bearable and one medallion shone through. The medallion bore the symbols of servant. Diana cursed angrily and was on the verge of tears. That would be her life from now on, to serve others? Then slowly another two medallions rose from the basin. It was mage and warrior. Mrs. Silver stared in amazement at the medallions and the crowd gasped. Two rarely ever shone but three, it was unheard of! Diana stared at it with amazement twinkling in her eyes as the three medallions hung suspended in mid-air as if they were held by the white light the basin was sending out.  
"Well it seems that servant will be your first path," said amazed Mrs. Silver. "And then warrior and mage."  
Diana bowed silently cursing the servant medallion again but almost to spell bound to care for she would not have to work as a servant all her life. She descended quietly off of the stage and towards her mother then nodded. They walked silently to their horses and rode off back towards the farm without a word of goodbye to anyone else. 


	2. Chapter 2

Taken  
  
When they reached their house Diana and her mother silently dismounted and put their horses back into the stable. Only when they reached the security of their home did they begin to talk.  
"I can't believe I was chosen for servant!" She raged angrily then cursed. "Of all the shadows!"  
"That is the path you will lead," her mother sighed. "I have to find work for you within a week or they will take you away. Do not curse in my house."  
"But where will I work?" she asked unnerved by the thought of being taken away. She had heard to many horrible stories when she was a child of what happened to servants who were taken away to even concentrate on anything else. Dungeons and slow painful deaths, never to see the light again or to never go home. Or maybe just moved to another place to work for someone with no pay little food and little water.  
"You could work for me," a smiling Mr. Tibbens said from leaning against the doorframe. "It would be low wage but worth it nonetheless."  
"He is right," Diana's mother said not minding that Mr. Tibbens had invited himself in. "Then you could stay home and not have to live on your own in a far away place."  
"It sounds delightful!" Diana exclaimed, she didn't mind at all having to work for Mr. Tibbens!  
"Good, then you will start tomorrow," he said with a smile. "Be at my house at sunrise and I will report to the main office right now that you will be fulfilling your duty by working for me."  
Now, Mr. Tibbens didn't need a servant but he knew that this was the best opportunity to ever just fall into his lap! Now he could watch Diana grow along with the power he had given her and there would be no problems as to when the power took effect. He quickly headed off to the hut in the middle of the town to tell the inspector that she would be working for him. But a surprise awaited him there.  
"Ahh Mr. Tibbens what might you be doing here?" he asked politely.  
"Well Narcos, I've come to report that Diana will be working for me," he said with a smile.  
"Oh well that just might be a problem," he said his smile fading. "You see the palace in Thane has run low on servants and needs a new one. I was sort of hoping that she would fill that position, but if you have already claimed her then so be it."  
"Wait," he said now indecisive. "Let me think for a little while okay?"  
"All right, but I want the results soon," he said with a strained smile. "Good day."  
Mr. Tibbens did not know what to do. Diana could work with him where he could keep an eye on her but with a low wage or she could work at the palace for a much higher wage but he would not be able to keep an eye on her. He knew that their money was getting quite low and it would not last much longer. He could not spare anymore of his own. This decision was going to be harder to make than he thought. He sighed angrily and started to pace back and forth. What would he do?  
"Of all the shadows!" He cursed silently.  
  
Diana sat by the fencepost on the far side of the farm. Here she could get away from all the noise of the animals, and her mother, to have some quiet time and think. She was to be a servant then a warrior and mage. That was a large task to carry out. She knew that mages and warriors had to practice for years and that servants had to serve for a very long time. There was no telling what was going to happen. She sighed trying to get her thoughts off of the task at hand. The trees slowly blew in the wind creating a sort of rythm that made Diana's eyes droop wearily. When she started to drift off she heard a ruffling sound in front of her. Opening her eyes Diana looked up to see a man around her mothers' age looking down at her. With a shock of someone being there she almost jumped.  
"Can I help you?" she asked him curiously.  
"Hello I'm looking for a girl named Diana," he said smiling. "Do you know of her?"  
"I am that girl what would it be that you want?" she asked.  
"I was sent here by the castle of Thane to inform you that you will be working there as a servant from now on," he said grinning.  
"Who says I have to work there?" she asked aghast at the fact of going all that way to the castle of Thane. "Someone has already claimed my services."  
"Not anymore," he said.  
Diana felt a sudden pain in her arm and looked down to see a small metal piece stuck into her skin but she did not seem to feel the pain from it. She furrowed her eyebrows in question but everything around her began to spin then blur and the world went black.  
  
Mr. Tibbens ran back towards the Tarrow's house to tell them the news he had just heard. He was talking to Aribeth the blacksmith and she had informed him that the castle was so desperate for servants that they were actually sending out agents to claim any new ones. That meant Diana was in deep trouble if she was not careful. Mr. Tibbens just hoped he wasn't to late. He finally made it back to the Tarrow's house, out of breath of course, with his side burning like a raging fire. He gasped a few breaths in an attempt to breath and swung open the door so suddenly that Diana's mother jumped at the noise.  
"Mr. Tibbens what are you doing swinging doors around until they crash into walls!" She exclaimed, "That is highly unlike you to do that!"  
"Diana...Trouble...." he rasped panting.  
"What's that?" asked Diana's mother suddenly alert. "What trouble?"  
Mr. Tibbens leaned against the doorway in a desperate attempt to gain some air. Diana's mother ran over to him and grabbed his arm.  
"Come now have a seat and we will discuss this when you have regained your breath," she said helping Mr. Tibbens to a chair. "I will fetch you some water."  
"No....Time..." he panted.  
"There is always time for you to catch your breath so we can discuss this when you are ready," she said in a 'final words' tone.  
Mr. Tibbens could only nod respectively. It was very hard for a man of his age to be running all that way. He's like 40 years old and he just ran from the town to the farm! That's an awfully long way if you ask me! But he also needed to tell her quickly of the dangers that Diana could be in. As far as he knew she wasn't even in the house and might be already on her way to the castle! If only he knew how right he was.  
  
Diana's mind slowly came back into consciousness. She twitched a few times then regained her memory. Where exactly was she now? Why had she been knocked out? How had she been knocked out? All she could remember was that small metal piece in her arm then everything was a blur. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted in the darkness. There were barrels all around her. Where the heck was she and why was she on her back with ropes around her hands and feet? Her eyes gradually grew accustomed to the darkness and she started to move but found her muscles felt like jelly and she could barely move them.  
"I see you are awake," she heard someone say from behind her. "Don't try to move or you will just make things worse."  
"What do you mean?" Diana asked her voice rasping unexpectedly.  
"This is what he means," said a voice from beside her.  
She felt a knife pressed against her neck and she could barely breath without the risk of being cut. The blade was cold and gave her a tingling feeling of fear. She was now really afraid.  
"What do you want with me?" she asked afraid of the knife at her neck.  
"We want you to work in the palace," said the man behind her.  
She felt him coming closer until his face was right next to her ear.  
"And if you don't we'll send you away to the torture chambers, then force you to work in the castle," he whispered menacingly.  
Tears began to form in Diana's eyes. What had she done to deserve this? She was still afraid to talk with the knife so dangerously close to her neck and the pleading look in her eyes must have caught on.  
"Ease up on the knife and let her talk," he commanded and the man pulled the knife away from her neck. "Now what do you say?"  
"I...I will work at the castle," she said frightened.  
"Good," the man said, "Even though you are young you will make a great asset because there is much the other servants will teach you."  
Diana gulped. Why had this happened on such a nice day?  
  
"What?" Diana's mother exclaimed after Mr. Tibbens had explained everything. "How can this be true?"  
"It is very true, Mary, and we had better find Diana fast!" He said jumping up from the table. "I fear she will not be safe on her own."  
"But where will we look?" asked Mary unhappily.  
"I know of a spot where she goes to think and I have often followed her there, making sure she didn't go to far of course" he added. "Well it's a start so let us go now!" she insisted.  
"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," said a voice from the doorway. "She has already been taken."  
They looked over to see Narcos standing in the doorway spinning his finger in his hair. Mary's face was horrorstruck and she was trying to form words but just moved her jaw up and down. Finally she formed some words.  
"Alr-r-ready t-t-taken?" She stuttered.  
"Yes I'm afraid," he said. "When I informed the higher level of her fate they seemed very interested because they needed servants desperately at the castle. I followed her and she was taken while leaning against a fencepost on the far side of your field. Sorry to say but she's long gone."  
He didn't look very sorry at all. Rather pleased really.  
"Why didn't you stop them from taking her?" she asked enraged.  
"Now, now let's not get hysterical," he said smirking. "You have to remember that the law is the law and they had permission to take her."  
"Who gave them permission?" she asked angrily.  
"Me," he said grinning.  
Mary ran towards him through pure anger and hatred. Narcos merely watched unmoving as Mr. Tibbens tried desperately to hold her back.  
"You best be leaving sir," said Mr. Tibbens. "She is hysterical because of her loss all she needs is some time to cool down and she'll be fine."  
"Tsk, tsk," he said waving his finger at Mary. "That temper is going to get you in trouble one of these days."  
With that he closed the door and walked back towards his pure black horse awaiting him by a tree.  
"Mr. Tibbens!" She yelled, "Why did you do that?"  
"Because he has the power to lock you away for good and if I wouldn't have covered for you, why you'd by in the torture chambers just like he wants!" he answered.  
Mary knew the sense in this but didn't want to. She finally broke down crying and Mr. Tibbens felt awfully sorry for her.  
"Don't worry we will get your daughter back," he said trying to cheer her up but making a promise to himself also "I promise." 


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected  
  
Diana had figured out that they were in a coach. The barrels were supplies for the castle of Thane, but then again so was she. Without so much as a word the coach stopped and Diana was cut loose. Her captures pushed her forwards towards a very large gate. Walls extended all around and Diana knew that they were at the castle. A man poked his head up so that they could see him on the wall.  
"Who goes there?" he asked suspiciously.  
"It's us you dope now open the gate!" The man on her right yelled angrily.  
The gate opened quickly and they rushed inside. Diana was mesmerized by all of the flowers and the garden. The castle was huge and many people were rushing around the grass attending to the flowers in the garden.  
"Well, well, I see you've found us a new servant!" A man said walking forwards and studying Diana. "She's quite young you must have caught her right after her ceremony."  
"Indeed we did sir," the man said with respect. "She is young but she will make an adequate addition to the servants."  
"Very well," the man said waving his hand. "Take her to her quarters and get her to work as soon as possible."  
With that he walked away in the direction of the gates. The men pushed Diana forwards towards the castle. At first she wasn't sure that she wanted to go inside but it looked harmless enough for her to cooperate. They opened the gates and forced Diana inside. They began to push her down one of the halls when a girl stepped in front of them. The girl was around Diana's age and wore a beautiful pink and white dress. She was rather slim and had gorgeous long golden hair that flowed and waved with every step.  
"Excuse me your highness but we are just taking one of the new servants to her quarters," the man on her left said bowing.  
"I should think not!" The princess said angrily stomping her foot. "I have no one to play with and she is my age so you will leave her with me!"  
"But Cassandra..." the man started.  
"Ahem!" The princess interrupted.  
The man sighed almost menacingly.  
"But your highness there is much work to be done and we are low on servants as it is," he said, "So we have no one to spare!"  
"You will listen to your princess if you like it or not!" Cassandra growled. "And if you don't I get my daddy to send you to the dungeon to rot!"  
"Yes your highness," both men said bowing.  
"Much better," The princess said smiling. "Now go away."  
They backed off slowly then walked out of the front doors. Cassandra then looked at Diana and the state she was in.  
"What is your name?" asked Cassandra.  
"Diana Tarrow," she muttered.  
"Well Diana my name is Cassandra Marray," Cassandra said smiling. "Come with me and we can get you fixed up."  
Diana followed Cassandra through the halls and into a large room. The room was filled with stuffed animals and many toys. Cassandra walked briskly forwards and over to a door on the wall. She knocked five times in a little tune. Rap-a rap-a raps, a tap, tap.  
The door opened quickly and a women wearing ragged clothes and holding a broom walked inside.  
"What is it your highness?" she asked.  
"Tara could you fix up Diana?" asked Cassandra. "She has very ratty clothing and her hair is all knotty!"  
"Of course your highness," she said bowing. "Come with me Diana."  
Tara held out her hand and Diana hesitantly took it. They walked into another room that was much less vibrant and colorful. This room was gray and musty with dust over everything. It was painted brown and had three doors. Diana guessed that one would lead to Cassandra's room, the other would lead to the hallway, but she wasn't sure about the third. Tara led her to the third door and opened it. Inside were a large basin and a pump along with a strange contraption Diana had never seen before.  
"What is that?" she asked puzzled.  
"It's a heater," the women responded. "You heat it up with fire and dump your water into the hole. The water goes through and heats up then comes out that hole and goes into your bath."  
Diana smiled. Back at her house they didn't usually heat up the water before bathing. She then became sad at the thought that she might never see her mom again. She started to cry and Tara became sympathetic.  
"It's alright," she said hugging Diana. "Are you worried about your family?"  
"Yes," Diana sniffled. "I want my mommy!"  
"Don't worry everything will be fine," Tara said reassuringly. "Lets get you fixed up first."  
They heated the water and Diana had a bath. It was warm and comfortable in the warm water. Tara came in and gave her some strange stuff to put in her hair. Diana did as she was told and lathered her hair with it. She then rinsed it out and Tara brought her a towel. After Diana had dried Tara brought her a beautiful sleeping gown just her size.  
"Here you can wear this," she said handing it to Diana. "We will buy you some proper clothing in the morning."  
"Okay," Diana responded.  
"Now you have to do her hair Tara!" Cassandra said smiling.  
"Sure thing," Tara answered.  
She fetched a brush and started on Diana's hair. It took her a long time to find a hairdo that suited Diana. They finally decided that she would have a braided ponytail. With that finished Diana smiled. Maybe she would enjoy life in the palace.  
"Come on let's play with my stuffed animals!" Cassandra said happily. "Here you can have this one cause I have a lot."  
"Thank you!" Diana said her eyes sparkling with glee.  
"No problem!" Cassandra said smiling.  
Cassandra and Diana got along playing toys for a long time. Right up until it was time for them to sleep. Tara tucked them in and Diana slept in Cassandra's bed for the moment. Cassandra was so happy with her new friend. It was almost like having a real sister.  
  
Two girls the age of nine ran through the cold bushes. Their clothes clung onto them with the dew soaking their pants and shirt. Both of them were freezing and cold but at least they were safe, for the moment anyways. Their eyes desperately flitted from tree to tree in search of a large oak. The footsteps following swiftly behind them didn't help their frantic search for shelter. Finally they spotted the tree they had been looked for, a large oak towering above the others. They dove down and pressed a knot on the oak. The mechanism sprung to life and the door swung open. Diving inside they almost caught their legs as the door slammed closed. Panting they carefully made their way down a tunnel that went deep into the earth. It finally opened to a large cave. The one girl sighed happily at the thought of finally being safe. Running inside and forwards they saw the light of the opening of the cave. Smiling to themselves they emerged into the moonlight. They had finally outrun the man who had been chasing them. They took one step forwards and the one felt a sudden pain in her ankle. The world began to spin and everything went black. The other girl kneeled frantically trying to awake her. The man walked towards her grinning. He shot her with a dart also. She fell to the ground unconscious.  
"Finally I caught you, you little brats!" He said angrily. "And now to arrange your ceremonies, Megan and Sara."  
  
Diana was running, swiftly through a field. Everything around her was blurred and it scared her. She kept running, not looking back. She began to run low on breath. She couldn't slow or they would catch her. They would take her away. She couldn't let that happen. She had to escape but how? She ran even harder still loosing breath. They called to her. They called from the shadows all around her.  
"Diana," they called in a hauntingly echoing voice. "Come to us!"  
"No!" She yelled.  
A giant black castle rose in the distance. The darkness was all around her and pressing in on her. She started to shiver as freezing air set in. Something was coming from the castle. It rode on a galloping horse. It was a creature with red eyes and large dagger teeth.  
"When all turns dark and light is gone You will never see the dawn Past the black castle of fright Lay the creatures of the night You will know why I warn you Only trust a precious few The dream will end when they descend And night will be your darkest friend."  
"Diana, Diana wake up," called another voice. "You're going to be late for training! Darn you Diana wake up!"  
Diana's mind was thrown back into consciousness. She was breathing hard and cold sweat dripped down her forehead.  
"It's about time!" Tara said angrily. "You can be so lazy sometimes!"  
"Sorry," Diana apologized jumping out of bed. "I didn't mean to sleep in."  
Four years had passed in the castle and a lot had changed. Diana was now fourteen and Cassandra was thirteen. Cassandra had been to her ceremony and her medallions were mage and warrior. Diana had taken classes a lot with her and they seemed to be helping fill the hole that years of despair had dug into Diana's heart. She felt almost complete and anew as if she had been given a second life or something. The room had another bed for Diana and a dresser to go along with it. All her things were kept in the drawers but she put her valuables in the secret compartment on the side. Diana had been adopted into this family and was thankful for it but also she wished to see her home again. Cassandra had changed over the years. Her hair had grown longer and shimmered like gold. She had gotten taller and more beautiful. Diana had grown taller also. Diana had large muscles and long coarse hair. Her eyes could burn with anger, pierce with suspicion, or sparkle with glee. Her mood always changed and wavered but the most of her time she was depressed. Countless nights she had spent remembering her real mother and wishing for her to be there but that was impossible for they did not allow commoners in the castle and it would be asking for too much. Most of her time had been spent in the Legends room where they kept the scrolls and parchments that told of the ancient legends, which she had a great interest in. It was her favorite room but there was nothing more for her to read in it since she had read all of the Legends. The Legend that she liked the most was the ancient battle of the Phoenix, the dragon and the Unicorn which was a very interesting tail telling of the great battle over an ancient crystal of great power. The dragon had wanted to crystal to rule the shadows so it would not have to worry about the Phoenix or the Unicorn, the Phoenix wanted to rule the volcanoes so it's home would be safe from the Unicorn and Dragon, the Unicorn, wisest of them all, wished to create a new world for the dragon, the phoenix and the Unicorn so that the world created would be divided into three. They did not agree with each other so they battle a giant war called the Battle Legends, which ended up destroying all of them for the crystal was to great a power for any of them to have. The ancient crystal had been a very intelligent crystal that was able to think for itself but would not use it's powers for good nor evil until the one chosen by fate to control took it up and resurrected the three legends to do battle against a great evil that was waiting for the right moment to strike. Diana came out of her thoughts turned around briskly then shook Cassandra gently.  
"Cassandra wake up!" She called. "It's time for our test!"  
Cassandra groaned and shoved Diana's hand away. Diana frowned then smiled at her.  
"Cassandra is a pig and a moron," she said loudly.  
"WHAT?" Cassandra yelled jumping out of bed.  
"You heard me!" Diana said almost laughing.  
"Why I ought to!" Cassandra yelled.  
"Ought to what?" asked Diana sarcastically. "Ought to snort like a pig and oink at me?"  
Diana burst out laughing as Cassandra began to chase her around the room. Finally she crashed into the bed laughing and Cassandra jumped on top of her.  
"I am not a pig!" She yelled.  
They giggled and fell on the floor laughing at themselves.  
"You two better settle down and get ready or your going to be late!" Tara complained angrily. "I want to see you two dressed and ready in the next five minutes or it'll be a cold bath this afternoon!"  
Diana and Cassandra rolled their eyes.  
"Yes mother," they both replied trying to annoy Tara (she isn't really their mother they just said that to annoy her.  
They began laughing again. Tara huffed angrily and turned to go back into her room.  
"Your mother and father would be appalled!" she said closing her door.  
"Do you think we were to harsh on Tara?" asked Diana.  
"No," Cassandra replied, "Why would you think that? We do this almost everyday!"  
"Oh yeah!" Diana answered, "Last one dressed is a rotten egg!"  
"Your on!" Cassandra laughed smiling.  
Cassandra and Diana laughed hysterically as they rushed to get dressed but kept messing up in the attempt. Finally Cassandra dressed first and stuck her tongue out at Diana.  
"You lose!" She said mockingly.  
"Yeah well I'll get my hair done first!" She yelled.  
"Yeah right!" Cassandra exclaimed. "You have to put your hair in a braid and ponytail all I have to do it brush mine!"  
"Your on!" Diana yelled grabbing a brush.  
"Now girls is this any way to act?" asked their father from the doorway.  
Cassandra and Diana screamed.  
"You could have burst in on us while we were dressing!" Diana screamed laughingly.  
"Shame on you father!" Cassandra exclaimed gleefully.  
"I don't know what to do with you two!" Their father sighed. "I came in after you were finished dressing and furthermore I don't want you two rushing while brushing your hair or you'll ruin the shine!  
"Yes father!" They both said rolling their eyes.  
"I want both of you down at the gardens in ten minutes or you'll be late for your exams!" the king commanded. "And I want no horse play while you are doing them."  
"We would never horse play!" Diana said, "Isn't that right Cassandra?"  
"Of course not," Cassandra said in a serious tone. "Since when did we ever horse play?"  
"Never," Diana answered, "we don't play with the horses!"  
They both burst out giggling and the king sighed at their arrogance. He then walked briskly away while Diana and Cassandra did up their hair.  
"Cassandra could you braid my hair?" asked Diana.  
"Why you can braid your own hair," Cassandra replied.  
"It take me a lot longer to braid my own hair then it does to have someone else do it," Diana said.  
"Alright," Cassandra replied taking hold of Diana's hair.  
She quickly braided it and tied a red ribbon at the bottom. They walked over to their full-length mirrors to take a look at themselves. Diana was wearing a beautiful blue tunic and a blue skirt. Cassandra was wearing a white and pink shirt that was almost transparent, with a white shirt underneath and a flowing skirt with the same colors. They had different tastes but they were a lot alike. Diana and Cassandra quickly rushed towards the grounds taking several shortcuts. Cassandra was getting a bit ahead when one of the knights stood in Diana's way. She looked at Cassandra then up at the knight. She knew who this knight was. It was one of the younger knights that had just been initiated. It happened to be Lord Kayoten. No one knew his full name so everyone called him Hawk. He was called that because his family crest was a golden hawk.  
"Excuse me please or I will be late for my exams," Diana said dryly.  
"Sorry my lady," he said bowing. "I did not mean to block your way. I wish you luck on your exams."  
"Thank you," Diana replied taken aback. "Good day."  
Hawk moved out of her path and she continued on down the hall. Cassandra stood waiting for her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness  
  
"What was that about?" asked Cassandra running side by side with Diana.  
"I don't know," Diana replied shrugging. "He said sorry about being in my way and wished me luck then moved."  
"What's with the, my lady stuff?" asked Cassandra.  
"I guess he was just trying to be polite," Diana replied.  
"Polite?" asked Cassandra sarcastically. "More like he was trying to say 'I have such a crush on you Diana come back with me and we can be alone for a while'"  
"That's not very funny," Diana said rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah!" Cassandra replied laughing.  
They finally reached the castle grounds and their instructor was waiting impatiently for them. The instructor was dressed in thick hide armor from head to foot; she held a shield at her left and a sword at her right.  
"You two are late!" she said frowning.  
"Hawk was holding us up," Diana replied.  
"More like holding you up," Cassandra whispered.  
"Hush!" Diana whispered back.  
"We will begin the exam with you Diana," she said, "Since you are so eager to talk."  
Diana frowned and walked forwards.  
"I want you to show me a slash technique then explain to me when this attack would be useful," she said.  
Diana took her battle ready position. She concentrated on the scarecrow in front of her and took a deep breath. Faster than the eye could see she drew her sword, jumped into the air, lunged at the target and slashed downwards slicing the scarecrow in half. She jumped briskly back into her place and it took a few seconds for the scarecrow to fall to the sides.  
"This attack would be useful for a surprise attack on an enemy," Diana said. "But only with extreme caution."  
"Very good," she said, "I think you will be pleased with your mark. Now Cassandra please show me a Dragons wing attack."  
Cassandra stepped up and took her battle ready position. You see everyone has a different style of fighting and therefore needs a different battle position, your pose and style are up to you. She concentrated on the second scarecrow. Running forwards and spun with immense effort, her sword twirled and sliced the scarecrow in five different places. She stopped and walked back to her original position, while scarecrow bits floated in the air.  
"Well done," she said. "That is all I need. Please go back to the castle."  
They both nodded and walked back towards the castle. After they were out of site of the instructor they started to loosen up instead of being so nervous.  
"Well I think we did well," Diana said smiling.  
"I almost sliced off my foot with that attack," Cassandra said laughingly. "Hope she didn't notice."  
"I don't think she did because I didn't," Diana answered.  
"Good," Cassandra responded.  
"Well we had better get back to the castle and have a bath or something," Cassandra sighed, "It's so boring around here. I wish we had something to fight against."  
"Oh well I'm sure we'll find some sort of thing we could do," Diana answered, "We'll find something."  
"Yeah," Cassandra answered.  
They both felt a bit gloomy after their test. There wasn't anything to be excited about anymore. They dragged their feet back towards the room. When they reached it Tara was waiting for them.  
"Hello girls how was your test?" she asked.  
"It was ok," Diana answered.  
"You two seem gloomy don't you?" Tara said spotting their downcast faces. "Well here's something to be exited about. We got a new tub with a gold lining and curtains. Now I think you'll both enjoy that."  
"Curtains?" asked Cassandra and Diana.  
"Go take a look for yourselves," Tara answered.  
They both ran into the other room and raced to the bathroom. The new tub was sparkling white and was encrusted with a gold lining. The curtains shimmered with silver. They both awed and gasped at the way it sparkled.  
"I get to use it first!" Diana exclaimed.  
"No way!" Cassandra yelled.  
"Wanna bet?" asked Diana.  
"Your on!" Cassandra smirked.  
"Ok go over there and get a Tace so we can flip it and see who goes first," Diana said pointing towards the penny jar.  
"Ok," Cassandra responded running over and grabbing a penny.  
She ran back over with the penny and got ready to flip it.  
"Heads or tails?" she asked.  
"Heads," Diana answered.  
Cassandra flipped the penny. It flew into the air and landed on the floor. They bent over and looked at it with interest.  
"Heads I win and I get to use the shower first!" Diana yelled.  
"Fine but you had better be quick!" Cassandra huffed.  
Diana ran into the bathroom and quickly bathed. She felt like she was alone with the curtains closed and the curtains kept the steam in better. She got out and headed into her bedroom. She dried off with a towel and put her clothing back on. Hunger panged in her stomach. Without so much as a word she headed down to the kitchens to fetch a snack from the servants. They were very kind and generous to Diana and Cassandra, so they often headed down to the kitchens for breakfast on the go or just a small snack. Apon arrival she noticed an increased number of servants in the kitchen. They all seemed worried of something or someone. Worry showed in their eyes and they averted Diana's gaze. She had never seen them act like this before. They obviously did not want her in the kitchens. Before she could even ask what was wrong someone beside her grabbed her by the wrist.  
"And what would you be doing down here missy?" asked a large bulky man.  
"I happen to be Princess Diana," she said angrily at him. "And I..."  
Her voice suddenly wavered and trailed off. She had gazed into his eyes and let me tell you it's not something you would see every day. Her mind began to cloud up and her thoughts jumbled. She couldn't concentrate and felt her muscles tense under the sudden weight of the intense reality she was seeing. His eyes were completely black and she couldn't move her eyes from his gaze. The darkness of his eyes, they were the shadows from her nightmare. The evil that had called to her from the darkness, the man began to change and she was cut off from the world.  
We have come for you those words echoed through her head again and again as the pain from a throbbing headache rippled through her mind.  
She was jolted back into reality when she felt a slight stinging on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes. Everything was blurred and she couldn't make out details. All she could tell was that a girl was staring down at her and by the looks of it had just slapped her awake. Her eyes began to focus and she could tell it was Cassandra that had just slapped her. Briefly she wondered why she had done such a thing but it did not matter at the moment.  
"Cassandra," she said groggily. "The man, he was..."  
"What?" asked Cassandra sarcastically. "What a man you fell in love with? Cause I want some explanations here!"  
Something wasn't right about the tone of Cassandra's voice and Diana didn't find it at all appealing. It sounded somewhere near jealousy and hysteria. Without a doubt she had been wondering where Diana had gone but this was ridiculous.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Diana in full voice.  
"I am talking about you wondering down to the kitchens and meeting some guy then disappearing for a few hours!" She yelled. "And now you are laying on the ground in the courtyard and it is mid-night!"  
"What makes you automatically jump to the accusation that I was in love with someone?" asked Diana standing up and brushing herself off. "I don't even know how I got here!"  
"Look I'm sorry ok?" Cassandra said trying to calm down. "I was really worried when you disappeared and nobody knew where you went. I tried to find you but came up with nothing so I went down to the kitchens and asked if they had seen you. When they told me that they had last seen you with some guy I immediately thought you had gone off with him."  
"I did meet a guy," Diana said pondering, "His eyes were pure black. I looked into them and it was as if he had put a spell on me. Do you remember that dream I told you about?"  
Cassandra nodded wondering what Diana was going to say.  
"It was the shadows from my dream," she said pacing back and forth. "I was sort of away from the real world. You know like everything around me had disappeared and all I could see was shadow, and that's when he said it. He told me 'We have come for you' and I just blacked out or something."  
"Well that explains everything except for what you are doing in the courtyard," Cassandra said unnerved by what she had heard. "That is a mystery to me."  
"Unfortunately it is to me too," Diana said sighing exasperatingly. "Unless...Cassandra how did you come to find I was out here?"  
"I came out for a walk to ease my stress," she answered. "And I found you lying here on the ground."  
"Was anything scurrying away or did you here a rustling?" asked Diana eager for a lead. "Perhaps did I just appear to be on my own?"  
"Well when I neared you I thought I saw something or someone running away in the other direction," she said thoughtfully. "It was almost like a shadow really. I was so relieved to have found you that I didn't really care much who it was that I hadn't really seen."  
"Well I fear we are not out of danger yet," Diana sighed. "And we will have to be more cautious about what we do from now on."  
"I agree," Cassandra nodded 


	5. Chapter 5

Revealed Secret  
  
The man who Diana had encountered immediately left and had not been seen. Months passed by and nothing arose. The days dragged on and the castle was in fear of the new threat. Diana and Cassandra were guarded every day and forced to stay within the castle walls. This did not go well with either of them. Being confined to the castle made everything seem dreary and dull. Nothing exciting happened until the day of Diana's birthday. It was January the eighteenth but no snow fell from the sky. There was never any snow of course but much rain. It began to pour and even the servants could not continue their usual chores in the rain. Diana was getting dressed for her birthday. She wore a green silk gown and a tiara on her head. Cassandra wore a pink and white silk gown and also wore a tiara. Their cloth slippers were elegant and their hair was done up with a ribbon. They looked like princesses to the very last detail of their skin.  
"What do you suppose father has bought me?" asked Diana walking about the room. "Oh how I wish he would buy me a nice sword."  
"'Princess's do not carry swords'," Cassandra said puffing up her chest and deepening her voice like the king's. "'And furthermore I do not like the idea of you learning magic! A sorcerer in the royal blood line it is unheard of!'"  
"You sound just like him," Diana sighed sitting down. "I wish he would just let me learn magic. I am supposed to be a mage."  
"I'm sure he will, he just needs some time," Cassandra responded hopefully.  
"Well I'm not so sure," Diana answered. "But all I can do is hope."  
"There's no time for being gloomy about it!" Cassandra said trying to cheer her up. "Why it's your birthday for goodness sake! You're going to get all kinds of presents and gifts."  
"That doesn't really seem all that much," Diana, said sorrowfully. "What I really want is to see my mother again."  
Cassandra sighed and sat down on the bed. She knew Diana's mother had died but didn't have the heart to tell her. Three years after Diana had been brought to the castle her mother had been killed in an accident on the farm. But whenever she felt the urge to tell Diana, she had decided not to dampen her spirits further. They never kept secrets from each other but she could not tell her no matter how hard she tried. Maybe it was best to wait for the right moment to say it. Cassandra decided that's what was right and stood up.  
"Well we should be going down to the party shouldn't we?" said Cassandra cheerfully. "Lets go before all the cake is gone!"  
"Alright," Diana replied halfheartedly. "Lets go."  
Cassandra walked out of the room with Diana sulkily following behind. They traveled through many halls before coming to the center chamber where the thrones were placed. There were countless guests and the room was a buzz with noise. Diana was greeted by many of the guests and wished a happy birthday. She nodded respectively but didn't actually say anything. They walked towards the throne and the king smiled at their arrival.  
"You both look beautiful in those dresses!" the king complimented. "Now have a seat so we can begin the feast!"  
Diana and Cassandra took their seats beside each other on the left of the queen. The king tapped his glass, which symbolized for the people to get to their chairs and be silent. Everyone sat down at one of the large tables that were placed around the room.  
"Today is Diana's fifteenth birthday!" The king announced and the crowd roared 'Happy birthday!' "Everyone eat your fill then we will have the cake!"  
The crowd roared again and began eating their food. Diana didn't feel much like eating but managed to swallow a few bites before pushing her plate away. She watched everyone else eat but secretly was trying to scout out anyone who looked suspicious. Most of the faces looked familiar and some she had never seen before. But then she glanced at a person sitting in the very corner to see that she was staring back. A chill ran up Diana's spine and she looked away. Who was that girl? She looked back in the girl's direction only to find that she had gone. Her eyes widened with shock at the sudden disappearance. That was suspicious if anything. Just then her father tapped his glass to end the meal.  
"Now it is time for the cake!" He announced, "Bring it in!"  
It took three servants to hold up the massive cake. Diana had never seen one so big before. She stared at it with her eyes sparkling when one of the servants caught her eye. It was the girl that had been staring at her! Diana smiled but secretly held her suspicions. They set the cake in front of her and Diana smiled and nodded. She had to tell Cassandra not to eat the cake. She feared it might be poisoned. But how would she do it without arousing suspicion? How could she tell her father that she feared the cake was poisoned? Her father handed her a knife and she cut herself a small piece. Then she cut a piece for each of the members in her family. She had gone over this so many times she couldn't help but remember what size everyone wanted. Father wanted a big piece and mother wanted a small piece and Cassandra wanted a medium piece. Diana felt like she was dishing out poison to her family. The servants took the cake down to the rest of the people in the room to eat up themselves. There was only one problem; she had to eat some of the cake before her family could eat theirs. Diana looked down at her plate and cut a piece of the cake with her fork. She carefully lifted it to her mouth and pretended to eat it. That was good enough for her family. They began to eat the cake and soon were finished. Diana slipped hers behind the throne when no one was looking. She hoped desperately that it wasn't poison and thought that maybe she was overreacting. But no sooner had she hoped that everyone in the room started to look kind of funny. She gulped in fear. They suddenly were completely still. Diana looked around the room in fright. What was going on? Only five people in the room moved. They wore strange white outfits that covered all of their body except for their eyes. They quickly ran towards the throne and to Diana.  
"Ah I see you did not eat the cake," the leader said smirking. "You are wise. But that will not help you now."  
"And why not?" Diana asked standing up. "I would be helpless had I eaten it. Your spell did not help you capture me."  
"On the contrary," he said a grin on his face. "You are helpless against us had you eaten the cake or not!"  
"I beg to differ," Diana said pulling a sword out of her hilt that she had hidden under her dress. "I am an excellent swordsman."  
They merely laughed coldly at her.  
"You think you can defeat us princess?" asked the leader. "I should think not!"  
Two of them ran forwards. The first one knocked the sword out of her hand and the second attempted to grab her from behind. Diana jumped and landed on her throne balancing dangerously on the edge. One of the two ran forwards and Diana leaned backwards sending the front of the chair straight into his face. It hit his head with immense force and the other one came running towards her. She quickly ran up the wall and landed behind him. She kicked him in the head right between the shoulders and sent him sprawling into the wall. She then turned around and made a run for the leader. He smiled at her.  
"Tael nÇr anlÇ r rÇ!" he said his voice echoing around the room.  
Diana suddenly stopped and couldn't move her feet. She desperately tried to walk but her feet would not allow her to move. They sniggered and the two she had beaten stood up walking back over to the leader.  
"I see you have been trained," the leader said grinning. "Obviously not well enough."  
"What do you want with me!" she yelled angrily.  
"You posses a power far greater than anything my master has ever known," he said his eyes burning yellow. "It burns within you and yet it isn't even at full power. He wishes to harness it and use it to rule this world."  
"How would he harness it if it's inside me?" she asked bewildered.  
"Simply by making the power his," he said smiling viciously. "You cannot always control the power you posses. That is when I will strike. You will be helpless and weak. When you are least expecting it, we will come."  
Diana was speechless. There was a power inside her? What made her so different from everyone else? She dreaded the day when she could not control it so much that he would be able to get her. She had to think quickly to get out of this.  
"Don't spells wear off?" asked Diana trying to sound calm.  
"Don't play games with me," answered the leader.  
"When does this one?" she asked smirking.  
The leader growled.  
"She's right," he said. "This spell will wear off in a matter of minutes. That is not enough time to take her with us. Well Diana it seems I underestimated you. That is not a mistake I will make again. Remember this is not the last time you will see me, just the first."  
With that they disappeared and Diana was once again sitting at her throne. She looked around in amazement. It was like nothing had happened. No one was disturbed or had even looked up. She sighed. At least she had avoided danger this time. But her luck would not keep her away from their clutches. She had to harness this so called power inside of her so that it would not take her by surprise. But what power did she have? And how did she get it? Nothing came to mind. Maybe she would find out some other time but for now she had to find out what exactly this power was. After they had finished the cake Diana was given her presents. There were so many that she thought it would take her the whole night to open them all. What she really wanted to do at the moment was tell Cassandra what had happened. She piled her presents in a corner and the servants began to carry them to her bedroom where she would open them later. Musicians began to play and people began dancing. Her mother and father got off their thrones and went to dance themselves. This was her chance! Diana ran over to Cassandra.  
"I have something to tell you!" she whispered into Cassandra's ear. "Hurry and come to the bedroom."  
"Alright," Cassandra replied excited.  
They both ran stealthily through the corridors and into their bedroom. All the presents had been piled beside Diana's bed and they were overflowing onto her dresser. She quickly sat down on her bed and Cassandra sat down facing Diana on her own bed.  
"What is it?" asked Cassandra.  
"You'll never believe this!" Diana said.  
She told Cassandra what had happened in extreme detail making sure not to leave anything out just in case Cassandra should come up with something. She nodded every few seconds and gasped a few times. Diana finished and Cassandra was left wide-eyed.  
"So they are after you?" she asked afraid. "I thought those dreams had meant nothing!"  
"I thought they did too but after that man with black eyes and those strange people I don't know anything anymore!" Diana said sighing.  
"Well let's not dwell on it tonight," Cassandra said. "After all it is your birthday and look at all the presents you have! Maybe there will be something actually useful!"  
"Maybe," Diana answered wondering, "let's open them!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Revealed Secret  
  
The man who Diana had encountered immediately left and had not been seen. Months passed by and nothing arose. The days dragged on and the castle was in fear of the new threat. Diana and Cassandra were guarded every day and forced to stay within the castle walls. This did not go well with either of them. Being confined to the castle made everything seem dreary and dull. Nothing exciting happened until the day of Diana's birthday. It was January the eighteenth but no snow fell from the sky. There was never any snow of course but much rain. It began to pour and even the servants could not continue their usual chores in the rain. Diana was getting dressed for her birthday. She wore a green silk gown and a tiara on her head. Cassandra wore a pink and white silk gown and also wore a tiara. Their cloth slippers were elegant and their hair was done up with a ribbon. They looked like princesses to the very last detail of their skin.  
"What do you suppose father has bought me?" asked Diana walking about the room. "Oh how I wish he would buy me a nice sword."  
"'Princess's do not carry swords'," Cassandra said puffing up her chest and deepening her voice like the king's. "'And furthermore I do not like the idea of you learning magic! A sorcerer in the royal blood line it is unheard of!'"  
"You sound just like him," Diana sighed sitting down. "I wish he would just let me learn magic. I am supposed to be a mage."  
"I'm sure he will, he just needs some time," Cassandra responded hopefully.  
"Well I'm not so sure," Diana answered. "But all I can do is hope."  
"There's no time for being gloomy about it!" Cassandra said trying to cheer her up. "Why it's your birthday for goodness sake! You're going to get all kinds of presents and gifts."  
"That doesn't really seem all that much," Diana, said sorrowfully. "What I really want is to see my mother again."  
Cassandra sighed and sat down on the bed. She knew Diana's mother had died but didn't have the heart to tell her. Three years after Diana had been brought to the castle her mother had been killed in an accident on the farm. But whenever she felt the urge to tell Diana, she had decided not to dampen her spirits further. They never kept secrets from each other but she could not tell her no matter how hard she tried. Maybe it was best to wait for the right moment to say it. Cassandra decided that's what was right and stood up.  
"Well we should be going down to the party shouldn't we?" said Cassandra cheerfully. "Lets go before all the cake is gone!"  
"Alright," Diana replied halfheartedly. "Lets go."  
Cassandra walked out of the room with Diana sulkily following behind. They traveled through many halls before coming to the center chamber where the thrones were placed. There were countless guests and the room was a buzz with noise. Diana was greeted by many of the guests and wished a happy birthday. She nodded respectively but didn't actually say anything. They walked towards the throne and the king smiled at their arrival.  
"You both look beautiful in those dresses!" the king complimented. "Now have a seat so we can begin the feast!"  
Diana and Cassandra took their seats beside each other on the left of the queen. The king tapped his glass, which symbolized for the people to get to their chairs and be silent. Everyone sat down at one of the large tables that were placed around the room.  
"Today is Diana's fifteenth birthday!" The king announced and the crowd roared 'Happy birthday!' "Everyone eat your fill then we will have the cake!"  
The crowd roared again and began eating their food. Diana didn't feel much like eating but managed to swallow a few bites before pushing her plate away. She watched everyone else eat but secretly was trying to scout out anyone who looked suspicious. Most of the faces looked familiar and some she had never seen before. But then she glanced at a person sitting in the very corner to see that she was staring back. A chill ran up Diana's spine and she looked away. Who was that girl? She looked back in the girl's direction only to find that she had gone. Her eyes widened with shock at the sudden disappearance. That was suspicious if anything. Just then her father tapped his glass to end the meal.  
"Now it is time for the cake!" He announced, "Bring it in!"  
It took three servants to hold up the massive cake. Diana had never seen one so big before. She stared at it with her eyes sparkling when one of the servants caught her eye. It was the girl that had been staring at her! Diana smiled but secretly held her suspicions. They set the cake in front of her and Diana smiled and nodded. She had to tell Cassandra not to eat the cake. She feared it might be poisoned. But how would she do it without arousing suspicion? How could she tell her father that she feared the cake was poisoned? Her father handed her a knife and she cut herself a small piece. Then she cut a piece for each of the members in her family. She had gone over this so many times she couldn't help but remember what size everyone wanted. Father wanted a big piece and mother wanted a small piece and Cassandra wanted a medium piece. Diana felt like she was dishing out poison to her family. The servants took the cake down to the rest of the people in the room to eat up themselves. There was only one problem; she had to eat some of the cake before her family could eat theirs. Diana looked down at her plate and cut a piece of the cake with her fork. She carefully lifted it to her mouth and pretended to eat it. That was good enough for her family. They began to eat the cake and soon were finished. Diana slipped hers behind the throne when no one was looking. She hoped desperately that it wasn't poison and thought that maybe she was overreacting. But no sooner had she hoped that everyone in the room started to look kind of funny. She gulped in fear. They suddenly were completely still. Diana looked around the room in fright. What was going on? Only five people in the room moved. They wore strange white outfits that covered all of their body except for their eyes. They quickly ran towards the throne and to Diana.  
"Ah I see you did not eat the cake," the leader said smirking. "You are wise. But that will not help you now."  
"And why not?" Diana asked standing up. "I would be helpless had I eaten it. Your spell did not help you capture me."  
"On the contrary," he said a grin on his face. "You are helpless against us had you eaten the cake or not!"  
"I beg to differ," Diana said pulling a sword out of her hilt that she had hidden under her dress. "I am an excellent swordsman."  
They merely laughed coldly at her.  
"You think you can defeat us princess?" asked the leader. "I should think not!"  
Two of them ran forwards. The first one knocked the sword out of her hand and the second attempted to grab her from behind. Diana jumped and landed on her throne balancing dangerously on the edge. One of the two ran forwards and Diana leaned backwards sending the front of the chair straight into his face. It hit his head with immense force and the other one came running towards her. She quickly ran up the wall and landed behind him. She kicked him in the head right between the shoulders and sent him sprawling into the wall. She then turned around and made a run for the leader. He smiled at her.  
"Tael nÇr anlÇ r rÇ!" he said his voice echoing around the room.  
Diana suddenly stopped and couldn't move her feet. She desperately tried to walk but her feet would not allow her to move. They sniggered and the two she had beaten stood up walking back over to the leader.  
"I see you have been trained," the leader said grinning. "Obviously not well enough."  
"What do you want with me!" she yelled angrily.  
"You posses a power far greater than anything my master has ever known," he said his eyes burning yellow. "It burns within you and yet it isn't even at full power. He wishes to harness it and use it to rule this world."  
"How would he harness it if it's inside me?" she asked bewildered.  
"Simply by making the power his," he said smiling viciously. "You cannot always control the power you posses. That is when I will strike. You will be helpless and weak. When you are least expecting it, we will come."  
Diana was speechless. There was a power inside her? What made her so different from everyone else? She dreaded the day when she could not control it so much that he would be able to get her. She had to think quickly to get out of this.  
"Don't spells wear off?" asked Diana trying to sound calm.  
"Don't play games with me," answered the leader.  
"When does this one?" she asked smirking.  
The leader growled.  
"She's right," he said. "This spell will wear off in a matter of minutes. That is not enough time to take her with us. Well Diana it seems I underestimated you. That is not a mistake I will make again. Remember this is not the last time you will see me, just the first."  
With that they disappeared and Diana was once again sitting at her throne. She looked around in amazement. It was like nothing had happened. No one was disturbed or had even looked up. She sighed. At least she had avoided danger this time. But her luck would not keep her away from their clutches. She had to harness this so called power inside of her so that it would not take her by surprise. But what power did she have? And how did she get it? Nothing came to mind. Maybe she would find out some other time but for now she had to find out what exactly this power was. After they had finished the cake Diana was given her presents. There were so many that she thought it would take her the whole night to open them all. What she really wanted to do at the moment was tell Cassandra what had happened. She piled her presents in a corner and the servants began to carry them to her bedroom where she would open them later. Musicians began to play and people began dancing. Her mother and father got off their thrones and went to dance themselves. This was her chance! Diana ran over to Cassandra.  
"I have something to tell you!" she whispered into Cassandra's ear. "Hurry and come to the bedroom."  
"Alright," Cassandra replied excited.  
They both ran stealthily through the corridors and into their bedroom. All the presents had been piled beside Diana's bed and they were overflowing onto her dresser. She quickly sat down on her bed and Cassandra sat down facing Diana on her own bed.  
"What is it?" asked Cassandra.  
"You'll never believe this!" Diana said.  
She told Cassandra what had happened in extreme detail making sure not to leave anything out just in case Cassandra should come up with something. She nodded every few seconds and gasped a few times. Diana finished and Cassandra was left wide-eyed.  
"So they are after you?" she asked afraid. "I thought those dreams had meant nothing!"  
"I thought they did too but after that man with black eyes and those strange people I don't know anything anymore!" Diana said sighing.  
"Well let's not dwell on it tonight," Cassandra said. "After all it is your birthday and look at all the presents you have! Maybe there will be something actually useful!"  
"Maybe," Diana answered wondering, "let's open them!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Complete Darkness  
  
"Please?" Diana begged, "Just this once come on!"  
"Yeah we have to learn how to be a mage somehow!" Cassandra pleaded beside her.  
"I am not going to teach you to be a mage unless the king says so!" Tara responded pursing her lips. "And that's final!"  
They both sighed defeated and retreated back to their room to contemplate another plan.  
"Well we could always get someone outside of the palace," Cassandra suggested.  
"How we aren't aloud to leave!" Diana grumbled.  
"Well," Cassandra said, "I heard that a new servant came to work here."  
"What are you saying?" asked Diana raising and eyebrow in interest.  
"Father said that she was not to come anywhere near us and do you know what I think?" Cassandra asked smiling. "I think she knows magic!"  
"That's perfect!" Diana gasped, "What part of the castle is she working in?"  
"That's the best part!" Cassandra said hopping up and down. "She works on making things for around the castle."  
She paused for a second to give emphases.  
"In the basement."  
Diana smiled mischievously.  
"We've got to check this out!" She said.  
They quickly sneaked through the secret passages they had come to know through the many years in the castle. It was pure luck that the one that lead straight to the basement door was in their room beneath Diana's bed; it was a trap door. They quickly slipped through the long slide like tunnel that led to the basement. They figured it had been used as a launder chute at one time but made a great slide. When the finally came out the other end they both fell onto the floor.  
"I forgot that was the one that always ended before we were ready," Cassandra groaned under the weight of her sister.  
"It's not that bad," Diana answered standing up and brushing herself off. "I had a cushy landing."  
"That's cause you fell on me!" Cassandra said angrily.  
"Well either way we're here!" Diana announced looking at the door to the basement "it's kind of spooky isn't it?"  
"Way spooky!" Cassandra said shivering.  
The door had rusty hinges, mold growing on the wood and was covered in stains that Diana could not identify what had done it. She slowly extended her hand and turned the knob. It creaked slowly open sending a cloud of dust into the air. Carefully she walked over to the doorway. The stairs were dark and the shadows flickered with a light coming from the bottom of the stairs. Diana gulped and took a step onto the staircase half expecting it to fall. She grabbed the guardrail and slowly began making her way down the stairs. She stopped for a second and looked back to make sure Cassandra was following behind her. Sure enough Cassandra stood on the step above her with her eyes flitting around the dark hallway they were descending down. Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut. Diana just about jumped with the sudden noise. She turned around and Cassandra shrugged a scared look in her eyes.  
"I didn't do it," she whispered.  
Diana nodded and began to speed walk down the stairs with the urgency to get into the light. They reached the bottom and sighed with relief that they were finally in the light of a candle. The basement was dark and dingy with a lot of dust. Mold grew on almost everything. Doors were on all sides of the room. There were footprints in the dust beside the candle. Diana walked over to the candle and with her hand almost touching the metal to pick it up with, it blew out. Cassandra screamed and Diana whirled around looking in every direction but her eyes were only met by the darkness.  
"Cassandra!" She cried feeling very frightened now.  
There was no response to her call or even a shuffling of feet. She began to breath in quick short gasps. She felt cold. Much colder than it had been before. The darkness seemed to be pressing in on her. Her breath was slowly being taken away. Her eyes flitted in every direction. Something was telling her that she wasn't alone. She felt someone was here but it was not Cassandra. Not Cassandra's familiar presence that soothed and calmed it was something powerful and dangerous. She began to shake with fear and cold. It was a strain to breath. Diana suddenly felt someone was behind her. She didn't turn around but remained silent. Her fear held her in place as it moved around her, as if was considering her. Suddenly she felt a cold hand touching her shoulder. Its grasp was hard and felt like ice was touching her shoulder. Her feet seemed rooted to the spot even though every nerve in her body begged her to run. Her voice was stuck in her throat when any second now she knew she was going to scream.  
"Welcome Diana," a familiar eerie voice echoed, "We have been waiting for you."  
A shiver went down her spine as it spoke. Its words seemed to make everything colder. The whole room felt like ice. Every thought in her mind screamed for her to run, but her feet would not move. She held completely still even when the hand on her shoulder seemed to be giving her frostbite. She suddenly felt another hand touch her forehead. Her mind screamed in pain and yet she could not do anything. She was helpless to do anything but stay standing. Darkness began to pulse through her mind. She felt the hand grip tighter and pain rippled through her thoughts. Her eyes clouded and she began to feel like she could not keep conscious any longer. She screwed her eyes shut tightly as a voice suddenly rang through the room.  
"Get away from her!" someone screamed.  
Diana felt the hands quickly disappear and her knees buckled sending her to the ground. Her face pressed against the cold floor, which brought a shock of reality to her mind. Footsteps rang through the room and neared her. She could barely keep conscious as a pair of hand grabbed her. She was dragged into another room and set down beside a crackling fire.  
"Do you think she's still alive?" asked the voice.  
"I don't know," another answered. "She's freezing."  
"I hope we got there in time," the voice said. "What of the other girl?"  
"I think I startled her but she's fine," the voice responded. "She's in the bedroom right now."  
"Well lets see if we can find out who these girls are," the voice said.  
"Good idea," the other voice said.  
"You know I..."  
Diana felt herself slowly drift and the voices faded from her mind as she went unconscious.  
"Wake up," someone said shaking her gently. "You have to wake up!"  
Diana slowly felt herself regaining her consciousness. Her head pounded with a splitting headache. She groaned and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a while but they slowly sharpened.  
"Ah so you are not dead," the girl standing over her stated.  
"Who are you?" Diana asked weakly.  
"The question is who are you?" she retorted.  
"My name is Diana," She responded.  
"Well, well, well none other then the princess," said the girl. "That does not matter now. What does matter is that you drink this."  
Diana sat up and the girl handed her a cup. Diana considered not drinking it but she seemed to be able to trust this girl since she had saved her life. Diana drank it then handed the cup back. Her blood seemed to warm up and she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a small room with a bunch of woodchips littering the floor. There were a few chairs, a cabinet full of eating utensils such a plates and a roaring fireplace. There were two doors leading out of the room. It was lit by a large amount of candles littered around the room.  
"Why were you down here?" asked the girl.  
Diana suddenly noticed that the girl had been watching her as she looked around the room.  
"I was here with my sister," Diana said avoiding answering the question. "Where is she?"  
"She's in there," the girl responded pointing towards one of the doors.  
Diana stood up which seemed an incredible effort. She was weaker from that ordeal than she had thought. She walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a small bed placed in the corner and a bunch of rags were in the other corner. Diana looked at the rags and noticed that the imprints showed something big had been sleeping in it. Diana looked at the bed and saw Cassandra sitting there.  
"Cassandra?" Diana asked taking a step closer.  
"Diana?" she exclaimed suddenly coming out of deep thought and looking up at her. "I was so worried!"  
She ran over to Diana and hugged her tightly. Diana almost fell under the pressure of her sister and had to grab the side of the doorway for support.  
"What's wrong?" asked Cassandra furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Nothing," Diana lied smiling half-heartedly. "I'm just a bit shaken up."  
"Me too!" Cassandra exclaimed.  
"Why did you scream?" asked Diana her memories suddenly running back over what had happened.  
"I felt something furry touch my leg when the lights when out," she answered, "Boy did it ever scare me! But Megan came and took me into this room and told me not to move then went back to get you."  
"Megan?" asked Diana. "Is that the girl in the other room?"  
"The one and only," Megan replied from behind Diana.  
Diana turned around to see Megan smiling behind her.  
"Glad to see you two get along," she said.  
"Yeah," Diana answered awkwardly.  
She stepped out of the doorway and into the other room. Diana sat down at the table accompanied by Cassandra and Megan.  
"So again I ask what brought you two down here?" she said.  
"Well we were wondering if you could teach us magic," Cassandra said, "Because were both supposed to be mages."  
"Well I guess so," Megan replied, "Since I am a mage myself."  
"How old are you?" asked Diana.  
"Fourteen why?" she asked raising and eyebrow.  
"I'm fifteen," Diana said, "I was just curious."  
"I'm fourteen," Cassandra piped in.  
A growling was suddenly heard from the corner and Diana turned to see a black wolf lying on the ground with its head raised. Cassandra screamed and the wolf jumped up and walked over to her.  
"Jake enough!" Megan hissed at the wolf and he backed away from Cassandra.  
"Megan, is that your pet?" asked Diana.  
"No," Megan answered, "He's his own master."  
"What do you mean?" asked Cassandra.  
"She's mean that I am not an animal but a human," the wolf answered. "Well close enough to human anyways." 


	8. Chapter 8

Complete Darkness  
  
"Please?" Diana begged, "Just this once come on!"  
"Yeah we have to learn how to be a mage somehow!" Cassandra pleaded beside her.  
"I am not going to teach you to be a mage unless the king says so!" Tara responded pursing her lips. "And that's final!"  
They both sighed defeated and retreated back to their room to contemplate another plan.  
"Well we could always get someone outside of the palace," Cassandra suggested.  
"How we aren't aloud to leave!" Diana grumbled.  
"Well," Cassandra said, "I heard that a new servant came to work here."  
"What are you saying?" asked Diana raising and eyebrow in interest.  
"Father said that she was not to come anywhere near us and do you know what I think?" Cassandra asked smiling. "I think she knows magic!"  
"That's perfect!" Diana gasped, "What part of the castle is she working in?"  
"That's the best part!" Cassandra said hopping up and down. "She works on making things for around the castle."  
She paused for a second to give emphases.  
"In the basement."  
Diana smiled mischievously.  
"We've got to check this out!" She said.  
They quickly sneaked through the secret passages they had come to know through the many years in the castle. It was pure luck that the one that lead straight to the basement door was in their room beneath Diana's bed; it was a trap door. They quickly slipped through the long slide like tunnel that led to the basement. They figured it had been used as a launder chute at one time but made a great slide. When the finally came out the other end they both fell onto the floor.  
"I forgot that was the one that always ended before we were ready," Cassandra groaned under the weight of her sister.  
"It's not that bad," Diana answered standing up and brushing herself off. "I had a cushy landing."  
"That's cause you fell on me!" Cassandra said angrily.  
"Well either way we're here!" Diana announced looking at the door to the basement "it's kind of spooky isn't it?"  
"Way spooky!" Cassandra said shivering.  
The door had rusty hinges, mold growing on the wood and was covered in stains that Diana could not identify what had done it. She slowly extended her hand and turned the knob. It creaked slowly open sending a cloud of dust into the air. Carefully she walked over to the doorway. The stairs were dark and the shadows flickered with a light coming from the bottom of the stairs. Diana gulped and took a step onto the staircase half expecting it to fall. She grabbed the guardrail and slowly began making her way down the stairs. She stopped for a second and looked back to make sure Cassandra was following behind her. Sure enough Cassandra stood on the step above her with her eyes flitting around the dark hallway they were descending down. Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut. Diana just about jumped with the sudden noise. She turned around and Cassandra shrugged a scared look in her eyes.  
"I didn't do it," she whispered.  
Diana nodded and began to speed walk down the stairs with the urgency to get into the light. They reached the bottom and sighed with relief that they were finally in the light of a candle. The basement was dark and dingy with a lot of dust. Mold grew on almost everything. Doors were on all sides of the room. There were footprints in the dust beside the candle. Diana walked over to the candle and with her hand almost touching the metal to pick it up with, it blew out. Cassandra screamed and Diana whirled around looking in every direction but her eyes were only met by the darkness.  
"Cassandra!" She cried feeling very frightened now.  
There was no response to her call or even a shuffling of feet. She began to breath in quick short gasps. She felt cold. Much colder than it had been before. The darkness seemed to be pressing in on her. Her breath was slowly being taken away. Her eyes flitted in every direction. Something was telling her that she wasn't alone. She felt someone was here but it was not Cassandra. Not Cassandra's familiar presence that soothed and calmed it was something powerful and dangerous. She began to shake with fear and cold. It was a strain to breath. Diana suddenly felt someone was behind her. She didn't turn around but remained silent. Her fear held her in place as it moved around her, as if was considering her. Suddenly she felt a cold hand touching her shoulder. Its grasp was hard and felt like ice was touching her shoulder. Her feet seemed rooted to the spot even though every nerve in her body begged her to run. Her voice was stuck in her throat when any second now she knew she was going to scream.  
"Welcome Diana," a familiar eerie voice echoed, "We have been waiting for you."  
A shiver went down her spine as it spoke. Its words seemed to make everything colder. The whole room felt like ice. Every thought in her mind screamed for her to run, but her feet would not move. She held completely still even when the hand on her shoulder seemed to be giving her frostbite. She suddenly felt another hand touch her forehead. Her mind screamed in pain and yet she could not do anything. She was helpless to do anything but stay standing. Darkness began to pulse through her mind. She felt the hand grip tighter and pain rippled through her thoughts. Her eyes clouded and she began to feel like she could not keep conscious any longer. She screwed her eyes shut tightly as a voice suddenly rang through the room.  
"Get away from her!" someone screamed.  
Diana felt the hands quickly disappear and her knees buckled sending her to the ground. Her face pressed against the cold floor, which brought a shock of reality to her mind. Footsteps rang through the room and neared her. She could barely keep conscious as a pair of hand grabbed her. She was dragged into another room and set down beside a crackling fire.  
"Do you think she's still alive?" asked the voice.  
"I don't know," another answered. "She's freezing."  
"I hope we got there in time," the voice said. "What of the other girl?"  
"I think I startled her but she's fine," the voice responded. "She's in the bedroom right now."  
"Well lets see if we can find out who these girls are," the voice said.  
"Good idea," the other voice said.  
"You know I..."  
Diana felt herself slowly drift and the voices faded from her mind as she went unconscious.  
"Wake up," someone said shaking her gently. "You have to wake up!"  
Diana slowly felt herself regaining her consciousness. Her head pounded with a splitting headache. She groaned and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a while but they slowly sharpened.  
"Ah so you are not dead," the girl standing over her stated.  
"Who are you?" Diana asked weakly.  
"The question is who are you?" she retorted.  
"My name is Diana," She responded.  
"Well, well, well none other then the princess," said the girl. "That does not matter now. What does matter is that you drink this."  
Diana sat up and the girl handed her a cup. Diana considered not drinking it but she seemed to be able to trust this girl since she had saved her life. Diana drank it then handed the cup back. Her blood seemed to warm up and she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a small room with a bunch of woodchips littering the floor. There were a few chairs, a cabinet full of eating utensils such a plates and a roaring fireplace. There were two doors leading out of the room. It was lit by a large amount of candles littered around the room.  
"Why were you down here?" asked the girl.  
Diana suddenly noticed that the girl had been watching her as she looked around the room.  
"I was here with my sister," Diana said avoiding answering the question. "Where is she?"  
"She's in there," the girl responded pointing towards one of the doors.  
Diana stood up which seemed an incredible effort. She was weaker from that ordeal than she had thought. She walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a small bed placed in the corner and a bunch of rags were in the other corner. Diana looked at the rags and noticed that the imprints showed something big had been sleeping in it. Diana looked at the bed and saw Cassandra sitting there.  
"Cassandra?" Diana asked taking a step closer.  
"Diana?" she exclaimed suddenly coming out of deep thought and looking up at her. "I was so worried!"  
She ran over to Diana and hugged her tightly. Diana almost fell under the pressure of her sister and had to grab the side of the doorway for support.  
"What's wrong?" asked Cassandra furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Nothing," Diana lied smiling half-heartedly. "I'm just a bit shaken up."  
"Me too!" Cassandra exclaimed.  
"Why did you scream?" asked Diana her memories suddenly running back over what had happened.  
"I felt something furry touch my leg when the lights when out," she answered, "Boy did it ever scare me! But Megan came and took me into this room and told me not to move then went back to get you."  
"Megan?" asked Diana. "Is that the girl in the other room?"  
"The one and only," Megan replied from behind Diana.  
Diana turned around to see Megan smiling behind her.  
"Glad to see you two get along," she said.  
"Yeah," Diana answered awkwardly.  
She stepped out of the doorway and into the other room. Diana sat down at the table accompanied by Cassandra and Megan.  
"So again I ask what brought you two down here?" she said.  
"Well we were wondering if you could teach us magic," Cassandra said, "Because were both supposed to be mages."  
"Well I guess so," Megan replied, "Since I am a mage myself."  
"How old are you?" asked Diana.  
"Fourteen why?" she asked raising and eyebrow.  
"I'm fifteen," Diana said, "I was just curious."  
"I'm fourteen," Cassandra piped in.  
A growling was suddenly heard from the corner and Diana turned to see a black wolf lying on the ground with its head raised. Cassandra screamed and the wolf jumped up and walked over to her.  
"Jake enough!" Megan hissed at the wolf and he backed away from Cassandra.  
"Megan, is that your pet?" asked Diana.  
"No," Megan answered, "He's his own master."  
"What do you mean?" asked Cassandra.  
"She's mean that I am not an animal but a human," the wolf answered. "Well close enough to human anyways." 


	9. Chapter 9

Escape  
  
Cassandra and Diana stared at the wolf dumfounded. Megan frowned.  
"I told you it's dangerous to talk in front of strangers!" she hissed. "These are the princesses and they will tell on us to the king!"  
"I think they won't," answered the wolf. "Because they are not allowed to become mages yet they are asking you to teach them. I think they are not going to tell the king without having to tell him that they were down here learning illegal magic."  
The wolf grinned and Diana finally came back to herself.  
"I will not tell the king if you teach us to be mages!" she offered.  
"There's a good deal," the wolf answered.  
"How is it that you are a wolf that can talk?" asked Diana.  
The wolf gave her a look with a mixture of pain and sorrow. He sighed or as close to as a wolf can get to a sigh and started to change. His body reshaped and cracked. Wings protruded from his back and he shrank. A crow stood where he had been and it flew up onto the table.  
"Well I'll explain my predicament to you," Jake said flapping his wings. "Long ago I was a great warrior. I fought in many battles and had a reputation of always winning. I loved hunting and killing for sport with animals too. When I killed a deer and had gone to take it for my collection a man walked over to me as if he had come out of no where. He told me that he was the guardian of the forest and all those that lived in it. He was angry that I had killed one of his animals for sport. He punished me in the worst way I could ever imagine. He cursed me and used his magic to turn me into a wolf. He told me that I would be able change my shape at will but only into those that I had killed and not my own body. Changing forms was painful at first but I became used to the pain. Now I live down here with Megan. I sometimes go up into the castle but not often and in the same form every time."  
"So you can turn into only what you have killed," Diana said pitying him. "I to have a curse but different from yours."  
"What curse could you have princess?" asked Jake. "The curse of luxury!"  
"My curse is that I have a power that surpasses all others and everyone wants it," Diana snapped, "I am forced to live in secrecy and yet soldiers of the shadows still attack me."  
"You call that your curse, what kind of curse improves your abilities so much that is surpasses any other?" He asked, "That isn't even a curse! It's a gift!"  
"It is not!" Diana growled back.  
"Enough!" Megan snapped, "We have to get along."  
"I agree," Cassandra said.  
"I'm sorry," Diana, said. "I guess I'm just a bit paranoid after what happened."  
"It's my fault I shouldn't have yelled at you," Jake apologized. "I won't do it again."  
"Good," Megan said, "Now you two had better get back to your bedroom before someone comes looking for you."  
"I'm not going through that chamber again!" Diana said.  
"Don't worry there is a passageway that leads from down here to the servant kitchen," Megan explained. "You can take that passage and go to your room from there."  
Diana and Cassandra nodded. Megan led them through the passageway and to the kitchens. There Megan left them and they made their way back to their bedroom on their own. Apon arrival they both noticed something was wrong. The presents were scattered about the floor instead of in a pile and their drawers were open with many of their clothes hanging out.  
"My sword!" Diana gasped running over to the dresser.  
She opened the hidden side compartment. Luckily all of her precious possessions had not been disturbed but there was a small piece of cloth stuck on the top of her dresser. When she looked closer at the top of her desk there were strange markings in the wood. They seemed to make out words.  
They are your worst nightmare A shiver chilled Diana's spine as the words sunk in. There was something strange about the words though. Some of the letters were underlined but not the rest. The underlined letters spelt out run. Without a second to spare Diana ran over to her closet and pulled out her knapsack.  
"What are you doing?" asked Cassandra.  
"Were running," Diana responded.  
"Why?" exclaimed Cassandra.  
"Look at my desk!" Diana answered.  
Cassandra stared at the desk and stood totally still. Her eyes widened then looked back at Diana.  
"Why are you doing what it says?" asked Cassandra angrily.  
"Look at the piece of ripped cloth on the side of the desk," Diana answered.  
Cassandra picked up the piece of cloth and examined it.  
"What about it?" She asked.  
"Turn it over," Diana said.  
Cassandra turned the piece of cloth over revealing Hawks family crest on the other side.  
"Hawk couldn't have done this!" She exclaimed.  
"He did," Diana answered.  
"Why?" Cassandra asked the confusion aggravating her.  
"These Shadow Warriors can take over minds and manipulate the people to do their bidding," Diana explained, "I know because when we were down in that dark hallway when that Shadow Warrior had me, he started to take over my mind. My guess is that Hawk wrote that note and left that piece of cloth as clues. We are in grave danger."  
"How can you believe this?" asked Cassandra. "It's just a hunch!"  
"Well it's better to follow instincts than nothing at all," Diana, explained. "Better safe than sorry!"  
"But where will we run?" Cassandra asked thinking it over. "What if they want us to run?"  
"We'll go somewhere they never thought we'd be," Diana answered. "My house."  
"Won't they suspect something?" asked Cassandra. "It's rather obvious that you'd run to your old house."  
"We'll decide where to go later then," Diana agreed. "But we have to get out of here!"  
Diana continued to pack her clothes and left room for food from the kitchens. She then pulled out a pair of hide pants and a vest with a cloth shirt.  
"We have to disguise ourselves," Diana said putting her jeans on. "Get that dress off and put on some peasant clothing."  
"Alright," Cassandra said grabbing her cloth pants from her drawer then grumbled. "I hate peasant clothing."  
Diana put on her short sleeve shirt and put on a rather old farmers hat than strapped on her sword. She took off her rings, bracelets and necklaces then put her mothers ring on her finger. Feeling safer with the ring on she finally felt ready to leave her home.  
"Well I wish we didn't have to go in secret," Diana sighed.  
"Won't mother and father find out?" asked Cassandra nervously putting on her short-sleeved shirt and jeans.  
"That might raise a lot of suspicion." Diana said pondering, "But we can't tell them because the shadow warriors will find out faster. So let's make a quick escape."  
Cassandra nodded and they both ran through the passageway to the kitchen. The servants greeted them happily and met Diana's request for food for a week. They gave her many different assortments of dried and smoked foot then put them all in their knapsacks. The servants seemed a little nervous to be giving Diana so much but they still did. When they finished Diana thanked them and she went straight to the secret passageway that lead from the kitchens to Megan's room.  
"Why are we going there?" asked Cassandra following behind Diana.  
"Because were taking Megan and Jake with us," she answered, "No one is safe here and we might even need protection."  
"Whatever you say," Cassandra said shrugging. "But I don't think Jake will come."  
"If he does or not it's his decision," Diana pointed out. "And we can't make him come."  
"Let's hope he does," Cassandra responded.  
They finally arrived and opened the door. Inside Megan and Jake (in wolf form) were just creating a new chair. The chair was made of beautiful wood and had many wonderful designs on it. Suddenly Megan looked up and was aware of Cassandra and Diana.  
"Why are you here?" She asked carefully placing the chair on the floor. "I thought the first lesson would be tomorrow."  
"I'm afraid it's something more urgent than a mage lesson," Diana replied. "We are running away."  
"What?" Both Megan and Jake barked.  
"It's a long story and we don't have that much time," Diana said quickly. "We came here to see if you would come with us."  
Megan saw the pleading look in Diana's eyes and knew this was both important and true. The reason why they were running away must be pretty good.  
"Alright just let me grab my stuff," Megan answered. "And don't leave without me."  
Diana nodded as Megan ran off to find her knapsack. Everyone's gaze seemed to rest on Jake now.  
"Are you going to come with us Jake?" asked Diana.  
"I suppose I will have to," Jake answered. "There's not much point of me staying here any longer."  
Happiness dawned apon Diana's face. At least they would have a shape shifter on their side! Within seconds Megan came running back out of her room with a knapsack on her back.  
"We had better..." She started but stopped and listened for a second.  
A loud thumping noise came from the other side of the door that led to the hall. Rushing Megan ran over and locked all of the doors except one.  
"They're trying to get in!" Megan gasped.  
The thumping continued and became more violent. The door shook and began to splinter. Without an escape route they would be trapped!  
"Follow me!" She instructed running over to the one door she didn't lock.  
Without a second to spare Megan opened the door and let everyone in before closing it again. She took out her key and locked it.  
"That will not hold them for long!" She exclaimed. "Run!"  
Sure enough they ran. Without looking back or slowing down they dashed through the tunnel and forced the thoughts of what would happen if they got caught into the back of their minds. Diana concentrated on running. Step, step, step, left, right, left, right she had to keep moving, she had to keep her pace. When light was finally visible at the end of the tunnel they did not slow down but speed up at the hope of escape. Just as they reached the end of the tunnel they heard a loud crash coming from behind them.  
"They broke through the door!" Megan gasped.  
She grabbed a bow and arrow from her side and quickly strung an arrow. With deadly accuracy she hit a tiny rock at the mouth of the cave. The rest of the rocks fell, crashing and smashing sending large clouds of dust into the air. When it had finally finished the mouth of the cave was completely blocked.  
"That was close!" Diana panted.  
"Were not out of trouble yet!" Cassandra exclaimed.  
She pointed towards the gates of the castle. The tunnel had led them out of the castle grounds and past the wall. At the gates the king accompanied by many horsemen were taking a casual ride into the city. All it would take is one of the horsemen's gazes to shift and they would be caught. A row of bushes along the side of the castle gave Diana an idea.  
"Hide in those bushes!" She said.  
They dove into the bushes and made themselves less visible by digging deeper and hiding in the small openings between branches.  
"This is not how I planned to leave," Cassandra muttered.  
"Why how did you want to leave?" Asked Diana.  
"I was planning to take maybe a couple of horses!" She answered. "And some money!"  
"We have some money," Diana answered.  
"Five Taces isn't enough to buy a small stick let alone our meals!" Cassandra complained.  
"Well we can hunt for meals," Diana answered.  
"That's not such a good idea," Jake said.  
"Why?" asked Diana.  
Jake frowned.  
"Oh never mind that!" Diana rolled her eyes. "You said yourself that you were hunting for sport! And we can also eat berries and other fruits plus I have enough food from the kitchens to last us a week."  
"I think they're all gone," Megan said reminding them of the horsemen. "They're all out of sight! Now's our chance so lets go!"  
Megan jumped out of the bushes and the rest of them hastily followed.  
"Where are we going?" Diana whispered.  
"We're going somewhere they'll never look!" Megan replied, "my sister's house."  
Diana was struck dumfounded. Since when did Megan have a sister? They continued to run, being cooped up in the castle for so long Diana had not been ready for this, and finally made it to the safety of the woods. The trees loomed over them like giants and hung their branches down as they creaked and cried. Vines hung from the trees and littered the forest floor. The grass was short and many weeds drained the water from the ground choking the forest. Brambles and seeds caught their legs and clung to them as they ran. This forest was huge. 


End file.
